harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Helena Bonham Carter
r Helena Bonham Carter '(ur. 26 maja 1966 w Londynie) — brytyjska aktorka, nominowana do wielu nagród, zdobywczyni LAFCA (1997) i BSFC (1997). W Harrym Potterze wciela się w rolę demonicznej śmierciożerczyni Bellatriks Lestrange. Biografia Helena Bonham Carter pochodzi z rodziny znanych polityków i bankierów. Jej pradziadkiem był premier Wielkiej Brytanii, Lord Herbert Henry Asquith. Debiut Helena Bonham Carter zadebiutowała na ekranie w wieku 15 lat, występując w reklamie. Niedługo później zagrała główną rolę w swoim pierwszym filmie - ''Lady Jane. Jednak prawdziwą popularność przyniosła jej rola w Pokoju z widokiem ''w reżyserii duetu Merchant-Ivory. W późniejszym latach wystąpiła jeszcze w kilku wyprodukowanych przez nich filmach. W filmach tych dała się poznać jako aktorka wspaniale odgrywającą role dziewiętnastowiecznych kobiet. Pod koniec lat 90. Helena Bonham Carter wyłamała się z tego schematu i pojawiła się także w rolach współczesnych filmach, m.in. Woody'ego Allena w filmie ''Jej wysokość Afrodyta. Nauka i kolejne filmy Helena Bonham Carter kształciła się w jednej z najsłynniejszych szkół londyńskich, Westminster i myślała o karierze akademickiej, dopóki Trevor Nunn nie powierzył jej tytułowej roli w "Lady Jane" (video, TVP: "Lady Jane"). Sukces, jaki odniosła, potwierdziły role bohaterek z powieści E. M. Forstera w ekranizacjach "Pokoju z widokiem", "Powrotu do Howard's End", "Maurice'a" (video: "Maurice", TVP: "Maurycy") - wszystkie trzy w reżyserii Jamesa Ivory - oraz "Where Angels Fear to Tread (video, TVP: "Tam, gdzie nie chadzają anioły"). Za rolę w filmie "Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji" otrzymała nominację do Oscara, duży sukces odniosła jako Ofelia u boku Mela Gibsona w "Hamlecie" Franco Zeffirelliego. Oryginalna, nieco niedzisiejsza uroda sprawia, że wydaje się wprost stworzona do ról kostiumowych, ale aktorka szczęśliwie unika zaszufladkowania dzięki odmiennym w tonie kreacjom współczesnym m.in. w "Getting It Right" (tragikomiczna rola kobiety dotkniętej bulimią) i "Tańczącej królowej" (TV, rola striptizerki). Za rolę Mariny Oswald w telewizyjnym filmie "Marina's Story" otrzymała nominację do Złotego Globu. W telewizji wystąpiła ponadto w dwóch odcinkach serialu "Policjanci z Miami", a na scenie m.in. w "Domu Bernardy Alba". Z Kennethem Branaghem spotkała się wcześniej na planie "Frankensteina", inne jej filmy to: "Twelfth Night" (video: "Wieczór Trzech Króli"), "Margaret's Museum", "Jej wysokość Afrodyta" Woody Allena, "Les Portraits Chinois", "The Revenger's Comedies" i "Keep the Aspidistra Flying" (tytuł amerykański: "A Merry War"). thumb|Helena Bonham-Carter w kampanii Marca JacobsaHelena Bonham Carter jako młoda aktorka uważana była za jedną z najpiękniejszych angielskich gwiazd. Teraz znana jest bardziej ze swojego ekscentrycznego sposobu ubierania się i ról w filmach swojego męża, reżysera Tima Burtona'. Okazuje się jednak, że małżonek wcale nie chce, by jego żona była typową ślicznotką. Zapytana o to, jak czuje się z tym, że filmie ''Alicja w Krainie Czarów nie wygląda najurodziwiej, odparła: Jej samej też to jednak nie przeszkadza, bo - jak twierdzi - czuje się "bardziej sexy, niż kiedykolwiek". Role 46-letnia gwiazda cieszy się z proponowanych jej ról matek i babć, bo dzięki nim może prezentować bogatą gamę umiejętności.Wraz z upływem czasu Helena Bonham Carter jest coraz bardziej zadowolona ze swoich popisów aktorskich. Porządki Aktorka przyznała, że utrzymywanie porządku we własnych czterech ścianach jest dla niej niczym terapia. - Odkryłam, że sprzątanie działa na mnie kojąco, niczym terapia - tłumaczy Carter. - Kiedyś nie byłam najlepszą gospodynią domową... powiedziałabym nawet, że byłam lekko upośledzona pod tym względem. Dziś wiem, że jeśli mam porządek wokół siebie, mam też porządek we własnej głowie. Rodzina Bonham Carter twierdzi, że jej dzieci chcą aby wreszcie wzięła ślub z ich ojcem - reżyserem Timem Burtonem. Filmowa para znana z tego, że mieszka w dwóch oddzielnych domach połączonych korytarzem, jest w związku od 11 lat, jednak do tej pory nie powiedziała sobie sakramentalnego "tak". Okazuje się, że nie podoba się to ich dzieciom: Billy'emu i Nell, które pragną aby Bonham Carter i Burton, oficjalnie stali się małżeństwem. Mały Billy miał zobaczyć zdjęcie z planu filmu "Sweeney Todd", na którym Helena Bonham Carter i Tim Burtondali się sfotografować w strojach ślubnych. Kostiumy były jednak częscią filmowej stylizacji, jednak dzieci pary zapragnęły aby mama i tato wyprawili prawdziwy ślub i wesele. Helena uważa, że niewykluczone, iż niebawem rzeczywiście poślubi Tima Burtona, aby sprawić dzieciom przyjemność i dać poczucie większego bezpieczeństwa. W skrócie Ekstrawagancka, niekonwencjonalna, fascynująca, tajemnicza, dziwna. Każde z określeniem pasuje do niej idealnie, ale nawet wszystkie razem nie opisują jej w całości! Dobrze czuje się zarówno w klasykach ("Powrót do Howards End") jak i w najbardziej ekstrawaganckich wcieleniach. Przymiotnik "ekstrawagancka" w odniesieniu do tej aktorki pada najczęściej. Ta wnuczka byłego brytyjskiego premiera Herberta Asquitha jeździła do college’u na trycyklu, z własnego doświadczenia wie, kto to taki majordomus, i emanuje arystokratyzmem oraz klasą. Ma pewność siebie, która pozwala jej pojawić się na ceremonii rozdania Złotych Globów w butach różnego koloru, jak gdyby nie udało jej się znaleźć w szafie dwóch do siebie pasujących, albo nosić fryzury opisywane jako "torba z brudnego materiału wsadzona do ptasiego gniazda". Od lat żyje z nie mniej ekscentrycznym reżyserem filmowym Timem Burtonem, ale coś tak konwencjonalnego jak małżeństwo nie wchodzi w zakres jej planów. Znalezienie imienia dla ich córki Nell zajęło im aż siedem miesięcy, bo tyle czasu potrzebowali na jego uzgodnienie. Jej kariera rozpoczęła się od najnormalniejszych ról w typowo angielskich filmach kostiumowych, takich jak "Pokój z widokiem" czy "Powrót do Howards End". Gdy aktorka poznała gotyckiego Burtona, zaczęła występować w bardziej ekscentrycznych produkcjach takich jak "Alicja w krainie czarów", "Sweeney Todd: demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street" czy w remake'u "Planety małp". W filmach tych dała się poznać jako aktorka wspaniale odgrywającą role dziewiętnastowiecznych kobiet. Pod koniec lat 90. Helena Bonham Carter wyłamała się z tego schematu i pojawiła się także w rolach współczesnych filmach, m.in. Woody'ego Allena w filmie Jej wysokość Afrodyta. Życie prywatne thumb|173px|Helena i Burtonthumb|Piękna Helena Bonham Carter Pozostaje w związku z reżyserem i scenarzystą Timem Burtonem z którym ma syna Billy'ego Raya urodzonego 4 października 2003 r. oraz córkę Nell urodzoną 15 grudnia 2007 r. Filmografia Zagrała w pięciu serialach: *'1996': The Great War and the Shaping of the 20th Century jako Vera Brittain *'1994': Absolutnie fantastyczne (Absolutely Fabulous) jako Sen Saffron *'1991': Jackanory jako Narrator *'1989': Theatre Night jako Raina Petkoff *'1987: Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice)'' jako Dr Theresa Lyons Znana jest również z bardzo wielu filmów fabularnych, między innymi z genialnej roli w Alicji w Krainie Czarów czy w Jak Zostać Królem, ''za którego otrzymała nominację do Oscara.Z''agrała w filmach swojego partnera (W więkrzości z Johnnym Deppem) Oto pełna lista: *'''2013: *''The Lone Ranger jako Red Harrington *''Burton&Taylor jako Elizabeth Taylor *'2012': *''Les Misérables'' jako Madame Thénardier *''Great Expectations'' jako Panna Havisham *''Dark Shadows'' jako Dr Julia Hoffman thumb|Helena w "Mrocznych Cieniach" *'2011': *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Część II (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II)'' jako Bellatriks Lestrange *'2010': *''Toast jako Panna Joan Potter thumb|Helena jako Bellatriks Lestrange w cyklu "Harry Potter" *Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Część I (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I)'' jako Bellatriks Lestrange *''Jak zostać królem (The King's Speech)'' jako Elżbieta Bowes-Lyon *''Alicja w Krainie Czarów (Alice in Wonderland)'' jako Czerwona Królowa *'2009': *''The Gruffalo'' jako Matka wiewiórki (głos) HBC.jpg|Helena Bonham Carter ale piękna helena.jpg|Piękna :) 3 na 10.png|W tej prezentacji możesz zobaczyć najlepsze zdjęcia HBC HC.jpg|Dla prawdziwych fanów HBC prezentacja :) bellatrix lestrange.jpg|Helena jako Bellatrix helena3.jpg|Sejsa zdjęciowa Heleny 708_1.jpg|Helena na prenierze HP 708_4.jpg|I znowu piękna Helena na premierze HP :) 661_2.jpg|śliczna <3 fightclub_17.gif|Helencia ♥♥ *''Enid'' jako Enid Blyton *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)'' jako Bellatriks Lestrange *''Terminator: Ocalenie (Terminator Salvation)'' jako Dr Serena Kogan *'2007': *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) jako Bellatriks Lestrange *''Sweeney Todd: Demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd: Demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street (film 2007))'' jako Pani Lovett *'2006': *''Sześćdziesiąty szósty (Sixty Six) jako Esther Reuben *'2005': *''Charlie i fabryka czekolady (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) jako Pani Bucket *''Rozmowy z innymi kobietami (Conversations with Other Women) jako Kobieta *''Siedmioro wspaniałych (Magnificent 7) jako Maggi Jackson *''Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika (Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit)'' jako Lady Campanula Tottington (głos) *''Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona (Corpse Bride)'' jako Gnijąca panna młoda (głos) *'2003': *''Duża ryba (Big Fish) jako Jenny / Wiedźma *''Krwawy tyran - Henryk VIII (Henry VIII) jako Anna Boleynthumb|312px|Helena jako Królowa Kier w Alicji w Krainie Czarów *'2002': *''Miłość mojej młodości (Till Human Voices Wake Us) jako Ruby *''Na żywo z Bagdadu (Live From Baghdad) jako Ingrid Formanek *''The Heart of Me'' jako Dinah *'2001': *''Nowokaina (Novocaine)'' jako Susan Ivey *''Planeta małp (Planet of the Apes) jako Ari *''Football ''jako Mama thumb|Helena w "Wielkich Nadziejach" *'2000': *''Carnivale jako Milly (głos) *'1999': *''The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything'' jako Lily *''Podziemny krąg (Fight Club)'' jako Marla Singer *''Women Ta'lking Dirty'' jako Cora *'1998': *''Sztuka latania (The Theory of Flight)'' jako Jane Hatchard *''Słodycz zemsty (The Revengers' Comedies)'' jako Karen Knightly *''Merlin jako Morgana Le Fay *'1997': *T''rzymaj aspidistrę w locie (Keep the Aspidistra Flying) jako Rosemary *''Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji (The Wings of the Dove)'' jako Kate Croy *''The Petticoat Expeditions'' jako Narrator (głos) *'1996': *''Teatr cieni (Portraits chinois)'' jako Ada *''Wieczór Trzech Króli (Twelfth Night: Or What You Will)'' jako Olivia *'1995': *''Jeremy Hardy Gives Good Sex'' *''Jej wysokość Afrodyta (Mighty Aphrodite)'' jako Amanda *''Muzeum Margaret (Margaret's Museum) jako Margaret MacNeil *'1994': *''Ciemne oko (A Dark Adapted Eye) jako Dorosła Faith Severn *''Frankenstein'' jako Elżbieta *''Butte''r jako Dorothy *'1993': *''Dancing Queen'' jako Pandora / Julie *''Pogrzebana tajemnica (Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald)'' jako Marina Oswald *'1992': *''Powrót do Howards End (Howards End)'' jako Helen Schlegel *'1991': *''Brown Bear's Wedding jako Biały miś (głos) *''Tam, gdzie nie chadzają anioły (Where Angels Fear to Tread) jako Caroline Abbott *'1990': *''Hamlet jako Ofelia *'1989': *''Franciszek (Francesco) jako Klara z Asyżu *''Bierz co najlepsze (Getting It Right)'' jako Lady Minerva Munday *'1988': *''Six Minutes with Ludwig'' jako Gwiazda *''Maska (La maschera)'' jako Iris *'1987': *''Maurycy (Maurice)'' jako Dama na meczu krykieta (niewymieniona w czołówce) *''The Vision'' jako Jo Marriner *''Meandry miłości (A Hazard of Hearts)'' jako Serena Staverley *'1986: '' *''Lady Jane jako Lady Jane Grey *'1985: *''Pokój z widokiem (A Room with a View)'' jako Lucy Honeychurch *'1983': *''A Pattern of Roses'' jako Netty Bellinger Ciekawostki *Helena Bohnam-Carter w piątej części Harry'ego Potter'a dowiedziała się że jest w ciąży. *Po scenach, w których Bellatrix torturuje Hermionę, Helena zbliżyła się do Emmy, aby upewnić się, że ich relacje nadal są dobre. *Helena Bonham Carter mieszka i ma dzieci z Timem Burtonem, jednak wciąż nie są w stałym związku partnerskim. *Helena i Tim przyjaźnią się z słynnym aktorem Johnnym Deppem. *Helena uwielbia straszyć dzieci, które biorą ją Bellatriks Lestrange. *Do roli Pani Lovett w filmie "Sweeney Todd:Demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street" brała lekcje wokalu oraz uczyła się piec. *W 2011 roku otrzymała insygnia Komandora Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego. *Wystąpiła w następujących reklamach: - 2007 r. - akcja charytatywna Oxfam Unwrapped; - 2011 r. - ubrania z kolekcji Marc Jacobs; - 2012 r. - kolekcja odzieżowa domu mody Prada. *Odrzuciła rolę Alex Munday w filmie "Aniołki Charliego". Ostatecznie jednak angaż otrzymała Lucy Liu. *Jej babcią jest Violet Bonham - Carter. *Kiedy Helena grała w filmie "Wielkie nadzieje", przyznała że tak jak jej bohaterka w książce, podczas kręcenia filmu również nosiła tylko jeden but.Bonham-Carter znana jest z tego, że woli się przebierać, niż ubierać. Na czerwonym dywanie wystąpiła już m.in. w butach różnych kolorów. thumb|left|173px|Helena w ciąży fr:Helena Bonham Carter nl:Helena Bonham Carter de:Helena Bonham Carter ru:Хелена Бонэм Картер de:Helena Bonham Carter es:Helena Bonham Carter Carter Carter Carter